1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical toys or dolls. More particularly, the invention relates to a doll featuring realistic movements in response to a user's interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toys and dolls that have moving parts are well known. For example, dolls and plush toys such as stuffed animal are made with moveable appendages. However, the movement of a doll's appendages is limited by the technology available. The result is often a doll that, while able to interact with a user, does not do so in a way that is life-like or realistic.
As with technology, consumer demands are constantly evolving. The ability for toys to capture the evolving technology into toys that can interact with the user through life-like mannerisms characteristic of the animal the toy is attempting to imitate is a realistic concern of the toy industry.
To imitate a life-like animal, the toy must be capable a capturing two distinct aspect. One is the imitation of the mannerisms displayed by the animal, which must be accomplished through a system of inexpensive linkages and gears as cost is a constant restriction on the toy industry. With the cost constraint ever present, modern toys often lack the innate intricacies of the subtle movements of living animals.
The second aspect inherent in creating a lifelike toy is creating a triggering mechanism to activate the toy that does not disrupt the fantasy aspect of the user. Current toys often feature simple on/off switches, which reduce the ability for a child to make-believe the toy is alive. Reduction of this disruption increases the user's interaction with the toy, consequently, increasing the entertainment value of the toy.
A need exists, therefore, to create a toy capable of exhibiting realistic mannerisms characteristic of the animal the toy is attempting to imitate, while being actuated in a way that is inherent to a user's interaction with the animal such as tugging on a rope in a dog's mouth causing the dog to respond by tugging back on the rope and growling.